Kkamjong!
by Kim JongSehun
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika dirimu satu atap dengan seseorang yang kau anggap adalah rival mu?-Sehun / KaiHun / Summary gaje- -" / baca aja, ne?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kamjjong!

Cast : Kim jongin [Kai], Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Romance and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), BL.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Namja milky skin dan bersurai brown itu berdiri di belakang jendela kamarnya. Menerawang ke depan menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang menerangi jalan kawasan komplek rumahnya yang begitu sepi di malam hari ini.

Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia benar-benar bosan. Di malam ini, banyak pasang kekasih yang pergi berkencan berdua dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Sedangkan ia, hanya duduk diam dirumahnya sambil menerawang kesana sini memikirkan entah apa saja itu.

TOK TOK

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya itu lalu berjalan pelan untuk membukanya.

Tampaklah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sangat cantik.

"ada apa eomma?" Tanya sehun.

"turunlah. Sahabat eomma dan appa berada dibawah. Kita akan makan malam bersama." Jelas sang eomma sambil merapikan poni anaknya lembut.

"geurae, tunggulah aku di bawah, aku akan menyusul…" balas sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Mirip dengan eommanya.

"geurae," sang eomma menarik tengkuk anaknya, agar anaknya itu sedikit membungkuk lalu mencium lembut kening anaknya. Setelah itu, ia pergi berjalan turun ke lantai bawah.

"tumben sahabat eomma dan appa datang. Tidak seperti biasanya…" gumam sehun lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk merapikan dirinya.

.

.

"tunggu sebentar, dia sedang bersiap-siap. Oiya, ada angin apa membawa kalian kemari, tidak biasanya kalian datang…" Mrs. Oh duduk disamping sang suami, tepat di depan kedua sahabatnya dan seorang anak mereka.

"haha oh itu… begini kami akan pulang ke kampung halaman kami di Busan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, neneknya sakit dan kami akan merawatnya disana." Jelas mrs. Kim sambil menunjuk anak lelakinya yang sedang sibuk bermain handphone nya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang tuanya dan sahabat orang tuanya itu bicarakan.

Mrs. Oh menatap anak sahabatnya itu. Lalu tersenyum, "oh, begitu. Jadi?" Tanya nya.

Belum sempat mr. kim menjawab pertanyaannya, sehun datang dari lantai atas sambil membaca sesuatu dari handphone ditangannya dengan muka masamnya. Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sedangkan seluruh orang –kecuali jongin or Kai, biasanya dia dipanggil begitu- hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengan namja manis itu?

Karena sibuk mengumpat dan memperhatikan handphonenya, sehun tidak sengaja menendang meja makan, "Omona! Auh, appo!" pekik sehun.

Kai yang tadi hanya sibuk menyeringai dengan menatap hanphonenya, langsung mendongak karena mendengar suatu bunyi dan meja makan di depannya sedikit bergetar.

Matanya langsung menangkap namja manis yang masih sibuk meringis sakit pada ujung kakinya yang hanya dibalut sandal rumah.

"gwenchanna, hunnie?" Tanya mrs. Oh sedikit panik. Sehun menatap eommanya "hehehe, gwenchana eomma," sehun tersenyum canggung merasa malu dengan sahabat eomma appa nya itu. Lalu ia duduk tepat di hadapan anak sahabat eomma appa nya.

Sedangkan kai hanya menatap sehun dengan dahi berkerut, namun sedetik kemudian dia hanya tersenyum miring –licik maksudnya-.

"anyeonghaseyo, ajhussi, ajhumma dan-" ucapan sehun terhenti saat melihat lelaki dihadapannya. "n-neo?" sehun menunjuk wajah kai. Kai hanya tersenyum-menyeringai-.

"o-oh, dia Kim jongin, anak ajhumma. Apa kau mengenalnya? Dia sama sekolah denganmu, hunnie." Jelas mrs. Kim sambil memegang kedua pundak anaknya dari samping.

Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada mrs. Kim, "ne arraseo ajhumma," sehun melirik kai, lalu mengeluarkan umpatan.

Tau apa alasan ia berwajah masam dan mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas tadi? Dia menerima pesan singkat dari namja di depannya ini, masa ia dibilang bodoh dan si anak manis. Sehun itu namja, kau tau? Si kkamjong itu benar-benar membuat sehun selalu naik darah.

"ah, iya,bagaimana tadi?" Tanya mr. oh kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"begini, si kai tidak ingin pergi ke busan, dan kami tidak ingin membiarkan ia sendiri dirumah karna mencemaskan ia makan dengan apa nanti." Mr. kim melirik anaknya. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya mendengus.

"ah, soal itu. Ya sudah, tinggal disini saja," ucap mrs. Kim menatap kai dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk sedikit pada mrs. Oh.

"ya, rencananya akan begitu. Bolehkah aku menitipkannya disini?" Tanya mrs. Kim. Sedangkan mrs dan mr. oh hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawabannya.

"eomma kira aku barang? Dititip-titipkan seperti itu?" Tanya kai kesal.

"sudah diam saja. Benarkah? Terima kasih, ku harap dia tidak merepotkan selama disini," ucap mr. kim.

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa" mr. oh tertawa.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita makan," ajak mrs. Oh.

'mwo? Si kkamjong ini akan tinggal disini? Apa jadinya hari-hari ku kedepannya?' batin sehun.

'hai sehun. Semoga kita akan menjadi teman baik,' batin kai sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sepertinya minggu pagi sehun akan menjadi awal hari yang menyebalkan baginya.

Dia akan selalu melihat wajah menyebalkan si Kkamjong itu! Bukan pagi atau minggu ini saja, tapi beberapa bulan kedepannya! Huft, poor Hunnie.

Sehun sudah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian santainya, yakni kaos oblong bewarna putih polos dan celana training.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan dan meminum susu putih yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi.

.

.

kini sehun di depan meja makan dengan sepiring waffle dengan saus maple diatasnya serta ditemani susu putih. Ia memakan sarapan itu dengan tenang sampai sebuah suara berat menginstrupsinya /?, "bagaimana sarapanmu, anak manis? Apa enak?" sehun hanya melirik namja itu sekilas lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kai meminum air putihnya lalu duduk dihadapan sehun.

Oiya, setiap minggu eomma appa sehun akan bekerja sampai jam 11 malam dan berangkat pada pukul 7 pagi tadi, makanya mereka tidak ada di rumah sekarang, dan tidak sarapan bersama sehun.

Kai hanya menatap sehun yang sedang memakan sarapannya, ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya yang berada di atas meja makan.

"sepertinya enak, kau tidak menawari ku untuk sarapan?" Tanya kai. Sedangkan sehun hanya terus menyantap sarapannya, tanpa mengacuhkan kai yang berbicara padanya.

"kau tidak sopan. Aku sedang berbicara padamu, anak manis." Kai kembali meneguk air putihnya santai.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tajam, "jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan anak manis lagi. Aku ini namja. Dasar kkamjong." Gertak sehun.

"gelar anak manis kan tidak selalu diberikan kepada yeoja. Lagipula kau lebih seperti yeoja daripada namja, semua orang tau itu," ucap kai santai.

Wajah sehun memerah menahan marah. Kenapa namja ini selalu merusak mood nya? Sehun benar-benar geram sekarang, tidak disekolah tidak dimana-mana, namja tan ini pasti selalu membuatnya naik pitam dan ingin mencakar wajah sok tampannya itu.

"kau benar-benar kim jongin. Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku? Aku muak melihat wajahmu," ucap sehun lalu meminum susu putihnya.

"benarkah? Tapi, kenapa aku ingin menatap wajah manismu itu terus?" ucapan kai membuat pipi sehun merona. Namun sehun dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan membawa piring dan gelasnya ke wastafel yang terletak di dapur, lalu mencuci nya.

"apa-an si kkamjong itu? Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dosa apakah aku sebelumnya, sampai-sampai harus diberi hukuman dengan si kkamjong itu berada dirumah ku?" sehun bergumam.

.

.

.

END? Or TBC?

Hai, kangen sama jiki nggak *ngarep-_-

Oke, jiki bikin ff lagi nih, huft, padahal ff lain belum ada yang kelar-_-

Ff itu lagi gak ada idenya, gak tau mood untuk bikin ff nya jadi turun, dan malah bikin ff baru-_-

Tapi gak apa lah, gimana lagi, di otak jiki banyak banget ff yang mau di buat, dan tangan ini jadi gatal banget kalau gak di tulisin semua ff itu, ya jadi gini deh ~-~

Oke, sekian dulu curcol gaje dari jiki, jiki mau minta saran sama nih ff, gimana bagus gak? Bagus dong *plak

Sip, reviewnya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Kamjjong!

Cast : Kim jongin [Kai], Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Romance and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), BL.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehun duduk santai di sofa sambil memperhatikan televisi yang menampilkan acara vearity show kesukaannya. Ia menonton sambil ditemani oleh satu toples cookies di tangannya dan segelas jus jeruk.

Sehun menonton sambil sesekali tertawa. Ia tidak menyadari-atau sama sekali tidak peduli- kalau seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"sehun," panggil Kai. Namun Sehun tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya sibuk tertawa dan sesekali memakan cookiesnya. Tidak peduli dengan orang disampingnya. Dia sangat malas melayani orang itu berbicara.

"YAK! Oh Sehun!" panggil Kai lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sehun yang sudah merasa risih pun, langsung menoleh kepada Kai. "ada apa? Kau menganggu saja." Omel Sehun sambil meletakkan toples cookiesnya diatas meja didepannya lalu meminum jus jeruknya pelan.

"apa kau tidak memasak? Aku sudah lapar, sejak tadi aku belum makan siang. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Aish, jeongmal." Oceh Kai.

Sehun hampir saja tersedak minumannya karena mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Hei, Jongin-ssi! Memangnya aku pembantumu, huh? Enak saja kau menyuruhku memasak. Kalau tidak bias memasak, kenapa tidak cari saja makanan diluar, aku sedang malas." Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

Kai mendengus kasar. "ck, dasar bodoh. Kalau dirumah bisa makan, mengapa harus pergi keluar untuk mencari makan? Kau boros sekali. Kau memang sudah terbiasa mengorder dari luar ya? Cih, dasar anak manja." Ucapan Kai membuat Sehun langsung menoleh menatapnya.

"mworago! YAK! Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku barang sehari atau sedetik saja? Kau itu sangat menjengkelkan!" pekik Sehun.

Kai hanya menutup matanya mendengar pekikan Sehun yang lumayan memekakkan telinga. "ya sudah. Kalau kau tidak mau ku ganggu lagi, maka nya buatkan aku makan siang, aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Aku kira kau memasak makan siang." Ucap Kai santai yang membuat Sehun makin dongkol dengan namja tan ini.

"lalu kalau kau tidak memasak sendiri, biasanya siapa yang memasak makan siang dan malam apabila eomma mu tidak dirumah? Apa kau mencari makanan keluar? Huft, aku tau, anak manja itu memang boros, selalu saja menghabiskan uang orang tua nya, ckckckck" Kai menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kkamjong ini sudah merusak moodnya (lagi). Jinjha! Kapan namja ini akan kembali kerumahnya?! Sehun sudah sangat muak, walau namja ini masih sehari di rumahnya, tapi… arggh, Sehun sangat frustasi dengan ini!

"baiklah! Aku akan memasak! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan anak manja seperti yang kau katakan! Dasar kkmjong!" sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Setibanya didapur, Sehun langsung mengambil apron, memakainya dan langsung memulai acara masaknya.

Kai tersenyum menang. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memasak entah apa itu. Kai mengintip masakan Sehun, ternyata namja manis itu sedang memasak nasi goreng. Kai akui, Sehun memang pandai memasak. Melihat caranya memasak saja, seperti seseorang yang sudah pro. Seperti Kyungsoo.

"wah, dugaan ku salah ternyata. Kau pandai masak juga ternyata. Aku kira kau hanya melihat eomma mu memasak." Kai mengangguk kagum. Sehun hanya berdecih sambil melirik Kai sekilas.

"kalau begini aku yang berfikir, apa kau yang anak manja?" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Kai yang tadi sedang mencomot sedikit masakan Sehun pun langsung menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

"apa maksudmu?" kata Kai. "ya, kalau kau tidak memasak sendiri, biasanya siapa yang memasak makan siang dan malam apabila eomma mu tidak dirumah? Apa kau mencari makanan keluar? Aku tau anak manja memang selalu menghabiskan uang orang tua nya, ckckckck" Sehun berkata persis seperti apa yang Kai katakana padanya barusan, tetapi dengan nada yang lebih mengejek lagi. Kai membeku.

'ck, dasar! Aku berkata seperti itu tadi karena aku ingin membuat dia panas lalu memasakkan sesuatu untukku! Tapi mengapa aku yang kena batunya lagi! Bodoh!' batin Kai.

Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang sedikit merona, lalu ia terkikik. "makanya, jangan mengatai orang seperti itu, kau yang kena batunya lagi kan?" Sehun berjalan ke meja makan dengan dua piring nasi goreng di kedua tangannya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri di dekat kompor tempat Sehun memasak tadi.

Sehun merasa Kai tidak mengikutinya ke meja makan, ia pun menoleh pada Kai, lalu tertawa mengejek melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Nanti jatah mu kumakan!" Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan dengan garpu dan sendok di kedua tangannya. Kai pun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Hunnie, ireona. Ini sudah pagi, kau harus berangkat sekolah," Mrs. Oh sedikit mengguncang pundak Sehun yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sehun pun membuka matanya pelan lalu menguceknya.

"arraseo eomma," ia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

.

.

Seoul High School, adalah tempat dimana Sehun dan Kai bersekolah.

Sekolah ini lumayan bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Banyak yang menginginkan sekolah di tempat ini, namun yang masuk di SHS ini harus disaring terlebih dahulu. Tidak sembarang murid saja yang memasuki sekolah ini.

Sehun berjalan masuk kearah gerbang SHS. Pagi ini suasana hatinya sangat cerah seperti cuaca pagi ini, cerah.

Ia berjalan dengan senyuman indah yang bertengger di wajah manisnya. Namun, senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah motor berhenti tepat disampingnya membuat Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ia memandang si pengendara motor tersebut, lalu memutar kedua matanya bosan saat melihat siapa si pengendara.

"hey, anak manis! Kau berjalan kaki ke sekolah?" ucap Kai setelah sebelumnya menaikkan kaca helm nya. Sehun hanya melirik Kai sekilas lalu mulai berjalan lagi menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"HEY! KAU KEBIASAAN SEKALI MENGACUHKAN KU SAAT BERBICARA! OH SEHUN!" teriak Kai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Kai pun berdecak kesal, lalu membawa motornya untuk di parker di parkiran sekolah.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, hai!" sapa seorang namja bersurai pirang dan mata yang mirip dengan panda. Sehun pun menoleh menatap siapa yang menyapanya. Wajahnya yang tadi ditekuk akibat si Kkamjong tadi, berubah menjadi sedikit cerah dan senyuman manis tersemat lagi di wajah putihnya.

"oh, Hai Tao!" Sehun menghampiri Tao. Tao membalas senyuman Sehun lalu mengacak gemas surai Sehun. "Bogoshipeo~" ucap Tao. Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "merindukanku? Untuk apa? Kita kan hanya sehari kemarin tidak bertemu, begitu cepatnya kau merindukanku." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti Tao.

"entah mengapa aku merindukanmu begitu cepat, Hun-ah. Mungkin karna perasaan… sahabat kepada sahabatnya?" Tao merangkul pundak Sehun menarik namja manis itu agar lebih dekat padanya. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan sedikit menyikut pinggang Tao dengan sikunya.

Tak jauh dari belakang Sehun dan Tao yang sedang tertawa bersama, terdapat Kai yang sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan datarnya.

.

.

.

PUK

Sebuah kertas jatuh tepat di atas buku catatan sejarah Korea milik Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun kaget lalu mengambil remukan kertas itu dan mengendarkan pandangannya pada penjuru kelas. Mencari pelaku yang melempar kertas tersebut.

Kedua hazelnya jatuh pada Kai yang sedang menunjuk kertas yang Sehun pegang lalu mengisyaratkan dengan kedua tangannya seolah berkata 'buka dan baca!'. Sehun mengernyit tapi tangannya tetap mengikuti apa yang disuruh Kai.

' Anak manis, Kau nanti harus pulang denganku! Eomma mu yang memintanya! Tidak ada penolakan!' Sehun kembali menatap Kai yang sedang memainkan pena nya sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun berucap 'wae?' tanpa suara, ia tidak ingin saem yang sedang menulis di papan itu menegurnya lalu berakhir dia yang berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran namja paruh baya itu selesai.

Kai menjawab Sehun hanya dengan kedikan bahu nya, lalu mulai menatap ke depan. 'aish, bagaimana janjiku dengan Tao? Ck! Kkamjong itu pasti sengaja membatalkannya, dia kan tidak menyukai Tao! Aish, aku harus mengatakan apa pada Tao nanti?' batin Sehun resah.

.

.

.

TBC

Sip! Chap 2 selesai! Gak bosan kan bacanya? Hehehe

Semua yang review dan baca, gomawo^^ jiki seneng banget sama review kalian semua, aku jadi semangat buat lanjutannya.

Tapi, maaf ya? Review kalian gak bisa jiki balas satu-satu.

Pokoknya makasih semuanya! Tunggu next chap nya ya? ^^

Review please…


End file.
